


『Heart Beat』0~1

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN
Summary: 这是某个贫民窟男孩将一台“家政型”仿生人捡回了家的故事。





	『Heart Beat』0~1

零．

水汽在距离地面几千米的空气中凝结，被重力拉向地面，化为了一场不期而至的雨。这天的雨很阴冷，厚重的云层挡住了光，贫民窟的人们甚至还没看到太阳的轮廓，短暂的白昼就已经趋近终结了。在阴雨与黑暗的衬托下，整个Z区荒凉得仿佛废弃的墓场。U.K.I帝国被划分为26个区域，其中A区为国王的居所，B至D区居住着贵族，随后是富人区，商业区，平民区……而排位最末的Z区，就是最为肮脏贫穷，充斥着冲突与犯罪而不会被法律约束的贫民区。就像某个立志消灭贫民区的政治家所讽刺的那样：

“那里简直就像是个被清洁工遗忘在垃圾桶深处的狗罐头。我们帝国，到Y区便可以终止了。”

四叶环的伞是漏雨的，漏得可怕，基本上没有起到雨伞该有的作用。冰凉的水珠从补丁的缝隙之中淌下，滴滴答答地将他的半边身子沾湿。这个男孩此时脸上还带着擦伤，手中攒着好不容易从商店那边买来的香肠和硬面包，除此之外，还有两颗糖。

好不容易才躲过了混混们的追打，四叶环这时却停下了往家赶的脚步。就在两分钟前，他路过了那条堆满了垃圾的小巷，黑暗中有什么东西“噼啪”响了一声，吸引了他的注意力。

“什么啊……那是。”他拧着眉头盯着漆黑的巷口，心里有点怵。他敢直面拿着棍子的商店店主冲进商店里偷东西，但却仍旧害怕黑暗之中的不明物体。毕竟他现在还只是一个13岁的小孩子。

是谁家丢掉的旧机器吗？还是什么玩具？四叶环想着，突然就来了精神。正好，他们家里的旧制暖器正好坏掉了，导致他和理这两天都只能裹着潮湿的被子保暖……如果这是什么废旧机器的话，那他应该可以找到一些替换用的零件。这样想着的四叶环横过伞，小心翼翼地走进了黑漆漆的巷口。

噼啪。

“哇啊！”

蓝紫色的电光一闪，几只黑痩的小老鼠猛地从暗处窜出，将环惊得跌倒在了地上。那些湿漉漉的小东西消失在了同样湿漉漉的街角，而坐在地上的环却看清了那个东西……那个噼啪作响的存在、至今已经占用了自己十几分钟的东西。

那是一个破破烂烂的男人。他瘫倒在如山的垃圾堆前，身上是被锐物割破的西装。环看到他此时正维持着一个被随手丢弃在这里一般的坐姿，头几乎垂到了胸口，下垂的发丝挡住了他的脸。从环的角度，只能看到对方的一个鼻尖。噼啪，声音再次响起，这回环终于看清了，男人的肩膀和腹部暴露着大片的金属板，电线的末端在雨夜的空气里不时迸出些蓝紫色的电流。

噼啪，噼啪……

安静的男人像是死了一样，电流的噼啪声是他能发出的唯一声音。

“仿生人吗……”环自言自语。他知道有这样的东西存在，据说在上流社会里，昂贵的仿生人会是人们家里常见的仆从，由著名雕塑家设计的面孔，输入了亿万条服务指令的系统，据说只要家里有一个仿生人存在，这个家就会成为现世的天堂。

当然，这只是广告而已，环对此从来不怎么相信。因为，因为啊——他曾经这么对理说——就算那些家伙再像人类，实际上也只是一堆冰凉凉的铁皮吧？就算它们会表现出很爱你的样子，但实际上它们连“爱”是什么都不知道……这不就是说谎吗？他四叶环最讨厌的就是说谎。

但是今天鬼使神差地，四叶环在黑漆漆的小巷子里半蹲着，踮起脚尖向那个男人慢慢挪了过去。在好奇与恐惧的驱使之下，他用雨伞的柄轻轻抬起了那仿生人的下巴。不管做得再怎么逼真，机器也只是机器。环自信自己够看得出仿生人与人类的不同。但下一刻，一张和人类并无二致的面孔就出现在了他的面前。五官，肌肤的纹理，触感，还有被雨水打湿了贴在脸颊上的头发……这一切都让环屏住了呼吸：这实在是太像了，和人类一模一样……不，他在人类身上也没见过这么细腻的皮肤。那皮肤被雨水打湿，冰冷，苍白，让人忍不住想用手去温暖它……

回过神的时候，环的手指已经碰到了仿生人的脸颊。意识到自己在做什么的他马上弹开了手，脸上的愤怒也不知道是指向何处，大概率是在气自己，但小孩子总是习惯将愤怒指向别人。就在刚刚，他的心里一瞬间涌起了一点怪异的冲动，像是对人类的怜悯。这个冲动令他感到不适。

这仿生人看起来比他高那么多，他又怎么搬得回去？再说了，他和理住的那间小棚屋本身就够挤了，怎么可能还塞得下这个机器人……勉强说服了自己的环重新撑起了并没有什么用的雨伞，走向了巷口。噼啪。声音再响，他忍不住又回头看。

那浅色头发的仿生人仍旧闭着眼，像陷入了一场不愿醒来的美梦。此时他的脑袋偏向了一旁，靠在一个破旧沙发的扶手上，环看见他的手指微微颤抖了一下，然后是嘴唇……那两片没有血色——虽然本来也不应该有血色——的嘴唇无声地开阖了一下，像是在说什么，但环却只能听到一点沙沙的电流声。

“『』…”

像是在求救一样。

“……”

四叶环再也没办法往前走了。

“哎真是……你这样我不就没办法安心离开了嘛！”

“……”

“……算了，反正仿生人也不用吃饭。”

在将那个男人的手臂搭到自己肩上的时候，环这样说服了自己。那与人类别无二致的触感让他心惊。

他只希望这个家政仿生人知道该怎么做饭。

 

壹．

 

四叶环拖了一个仿生人回家。仿生人太重了，他从黄昏一直拖到夜深，Z区现在已经不剩一点日光，就连藏在云层后的一点暧昧的蓝都消失不见了，留下的只有浓郁的黑，几星烛火在摇摇欲坠的破屋里闪烁，透过窗亮了出来，却无力点亮窗外哪怕一寸的黑暗。

四叶理在他们的小棚屋里等了好久，担心得要命，听到敲门声后她简直是飞过去开门的。

“哥哥你去哪里了？怎么这么晚才回……啊！”理被吓了一跳，指着他的肩头那个破破烂烂的男人：“这，这是？这是谁啊？”

“谁知道……”环艰难虚弱地回答，脸上的表情很狰狞，他终于把那个沉得要命的家伙拖上了家门口的百步梯。过程很艰辛，他拒绝再次回想自己是怎么从一栋闹鬼的废屋里薅出那块木板和半截麻绳，又是怎么将男人艰难地绑在木板上费力地拖回来的。

现在那白发的男人躺倒在了他们小棚屋的水泥地板上，借着灯火，他颈侧、肩头、腹部的创伤一览无余。坏得最彻底的是他的腹部，从腰侧到肚脐的位置是一片焦黑的烧伤，银色的金属外壳都融化了，露出了一小片闪烁着微弱蓝光的东西……环不知道那是什么，他忍不住伸出手去碰它，结果噼啪一声，他的手指被青紫色的电流给狠狠打了一下。他吃痛地收回手指，看着一个焦黑的三棱柱形状的不知名的东西从男人的腹腔弹出，掉在了地上，碎成了大大小小的金属废块儿。

电流噼啪作响，一阵黑雾从机械的零件之间吐出……理在环的身后捂住了嘴。

“发，发生了什么？他伤得好重啊！”

“谁知道啦……”环含着泪吮吸着自己刺痛的指尖，试着用自己的常识去解释这个男人身上的伤，“可能是出了车祸，或者被主人教训了一顿丢掉了吧……总而言之我把他救了回来，厉害吧？” 他忍不住挺起了胸膛，像是一只炫耀自己尾羽的小公鸡，虽然那尾羽还没长出来。

“太过分了……”理没有回答他的后半句话，只是说着，然后跪到了男人的身边。

“唔……”虽然被忽视掉功劳的感觉让他很不爽，但其实环也这么觉得。他身后并不存在的尾羽此时蔫蔫地耷拉了下去。

理用自己的手帕擦拭男人脸颊上的水滴，她一边擦一边说：“浑身湿漉漉的，他会感冒的吧……”

仿生人会感冒吗？环没有去想这个问题，他只知道感冒会头痛，而且非常难受。

所以他拖长了声音抱怨：“好麻烦啊……但是没办法，我们还是给他清理一下吧……理，我来，帮我去接一点水。”

“好！哥哥你要先吃点东西吗？我做点三明治？”理轻快地在手帕上擦了擦手指。

“理的三明治……”

“怎么了吗？”

“没有没有，我吃，我还带了一点肉和面包回来，可以加在里面。”

理从环的深蓝色挎包里拿出了白面包和香肠，开心地走向了棚屋角落的小厨房。

没过多久，一个“三明治”便被塞到了他的手中。干得口感尽失的白面包中间塞着些黑乎乎的东西，也不知道香肠是经历了什么样的浩劫才会变成这样的。环眼睛都不眨一下地吃了，虽然味道有点冲击，但现在饱腹更重要。更何况，那还是他的妹妹做的晚餐。自来水管坏了很久了，水龙头里流不出水来，于是理用塑料盆在屋檐下接来了一点雨。他们用旧窗帘在地上铺了一个简易的床铺，将男人推了上去。塑料盆有点漏水，所以环争分夺秒，浸湿了旧毛巾，准备开始擦拭仿生人身上的伤痕。但看着那个男人睡得毫无知觉的样子，他却觉得有些无从下手。最后他决定先脱下男人破烂的西装外套，考虑到仿生人的逼真性，他急匆匆地让理回避了半天，然后才有些紧张地将毛巾按上了男人纤长的手臂。

皮肤，关节，柔软度……如果不是那暴露着大片金属的伤口，环一定会认为这个男人真的是一个人类。自那金属块掉出来之后，这些伤口便没再迸发过火花，于是他动作粗暴地将男人浑身上下都擦了一遍，但却细致地避开了男人身上的伤口。当毛巾按到男人的锁骨上时，他在男人锁骨与肩膀相接的那条线上发现了几个深紫色的字母，那像是印上去的标志，他试着擦了擦，发现那字迹竟擦不掉。

“S、O……”他盯着那字母皱着眉头小声念着，发现后面还应该存在几个数字或字母，但它们都被被擦伤掩盖了。不过没关系，他向来不太计较这些细节。环气喘吁吁地耸耸肩，继续胡乱地擦拭男人的头发。清理完毕后，他在自己小小的衣橱里翻箱倒柜一番，勉强找到了一件对他而言过于肥大的毛衣（是多年前隔壁的阿姨织给他成年之后穿的），还有一条松松垮垮的家居裤。他把它们给男人胡乱地套了上去，本来应该十分不搭的衣服，却被男人修长的身体给衬托得如同时尚混搭。

这就是大人吗。环盯着那男人的脸愤愤然。

窗外的雨下大了，闪电划过天空，几秒之后传来了滚滚雷声。房顶挂着的灯泡不稳定地闪烁着，于是他们灭掉了电灯，点亮了一盏小小的老式油灯。夜深了，环和理披上了有些潮湿的薄被，一起挤在油灯圈出来的黄彤彤的光圈里，像是依偎在鸡蛋黄里的两个小蝉蛹。他们听着门外的雨声。

“他的家人不要他了吗？”理将脑袋靠在环的肩膀上，她指的是那仿生人。

“是吧，大概。”环不是很确定。

“就像我们一样。”

“嗯。”

环小声回答。

几秒钟的沉默后，原处的钟声突然响了起来。这代表着0点已到。环像是想起了什么重要的事情，突然将手伸向了口袋。“理，这个给你！”郑重地将手掌摊开，两颗圆滚滚的水果糖滚了出来。他咧嘴笑出了一口亮晶晶的牙齿：“之前你说想吃的对吧？是草莓味和牛奶味的，生日快乐！”

“哇！谢谢哥哥！”她睁大了双眼，开心得紧紧地抱了环一下，然后接过了那颗草莓味的糖果，将另一颗留在了环的手里。

“一起吃吧，哥哥也很想吃对吧？”

环哽住，脸上浮现了一抹心虚的红色：“还，还好，你两颗都拿去啦。毕竟是理的生日。”

“哦……那牛奶味的那颗就是我给你的。有哥哥和我一起吃的话我会更开心！”

环握紧了手中的糖，“那好吧……”他小心翼翼地拆开了糖纸，浓郁的牛奶香味让他的眼睛都放起了光。

理这时才发现环手肘和脸颊上的伤痕，大惊：“哥哥你又打架了？不是说好了不去招惹他们的吗？”

“没有招惹！我只是教训了一下那些讨人厌的家伙而已！”环十分不服气地说。他本来真是不想惹事的，但他不惹事事却总是要来惹他。Y区那帮混混视他为过街老鼠，在他的身后跟了两条街，一边跟一边口吐脏话，当他们口中的脏水喷到了环的家人的那一瞬间，环终于忍不住了。最后，他打掉了为首那人的门牙，自己落了一身伤。

“你真是……”理一跺脚，“我帮你包扎！”

她从柜子里拿出了一瓶已经见底的酒精，熟练地给龇牙咧嘴的环消毒。弄完之后，他们又依偎在一起，听着雨声，小口小口地舔着糖。

“哥哥……你说，我们能成为家人吗？”突然，理小声地发问了。

“家人？和谁？”

理的手指指向了那个安静睡在房间角落的男人。她满怀憧憬地说：“既然他的家人也不要他，那他就也是孤身一人了。我们可以成为家人啊，这样我们就都不寂寞了！”

环反应很大：“理和我待在一起会觉得寂寞吗？”

“不，不是的！我只是说，多了一个人的话家里会更热闹一些！”

“啊真是的，他是一个仿生人啦，怎么可能和我们成为家人！”

“仿生人？”

“就是做成人的样子的机器人，机器！和我们坏掉的制热器是一个结构！”

“可是他和人一模一样！”理不服气地和环拌嘴，“你怎么知道他的心也是机器？”

“这种家伙从内到外都是机器啦。”环更加不服气，两个人小声的争吵持续了好久，最终以理的一个大大的呵欠作为终点。

“你快去睡啦，明天还要上课呢。”环闹着别扭别过脑袋，理在他的身后揉着眼睛摇摇晃晃地站起来，听话地向棚屋的唯一一间卧室走去。环将那卧室强行给了理，自己睡一张塞在客厅角落的小床。理在门前回过头，说：“晚安，哥哥。”

“嗯，晚安。”过了一会儿，环走到了她的门边，又说：“生日快乐，理。”

“嗯……”理在自己的被子里困倦地小声笑：“谢谢哥哥。”

今天环做了很多事，他的身体很累，但大脑却奇异的清醒。他睡不着，抱着膝盖坐在门边听雨，目光一会儿看着自己的脚尖，一会儿飘向那个安静睡着的男人。额头到鼻梁的弧度，鼻尖到下巴的曲线……环有些失神地想，果然，名副其实的大师之作。

家人，好遥不可及的一个词。他又想起了理的话。其实他当然也渴望家人，渴望能有人庇护自己，能让自己在挨拳头之后有一个能够埋头痛哭的臂膀……他当然想要这些，但他又认为，假如这一切只是程序的安排，那就完全没有意义。他坐到了仿生人的身边，不管男人能不能听到，他都和男人一起听雨。

进入后半夜，雨声渐渐地弱了，树叶摇曳的声音，还有一些夜行鸟儿迷惘的吟唱，此时都渐渐地清晰了起来。环终于也困了，他扶着自己的膝盖想站起身，突然却停止了动作。

他转过头，看着睡在自己身边的那个男人，皱起了眉。

男人很安静，安静得过了头。他盯了他数秒，最终摇摇头，觉得自己大概是听错了。

但下一刻，他又听到了那个声音。

他的手指按在了地板上，慢慢地，慢慢地，他将耳朵贴上了男人的胸口。

总感觉……

雨停了，静谧的黑夜中，藏不住一丝的声音。

好像……能听到心跳的声音。

 

自那个雨夜后，环的小屋里就多了一个成员。他根据仿生人的容貌判断他属于家政型，因为肩膀上有“S、O”两个字母，所以环给他起名为“小壮”。环在休息的时候会坐在小壮身边头疼地观察，他判断这个仿生人是没电了，但他又不知道仿生人应该怎么充电，于是便试着将插电炉的插头塞进小壮的手里，但这个仿生人却仍旧沉睡着醒不过来。环对他置气，指着鼻子气呼呼地埋怨他占地方、只会睡觉、懒得要命，他说他马上要把他丢掉。不过生完气之后环会气呼呼地继续蹲到小壮的身边，仔细地看那些被扯得不成样子的复杂电线。

“到底要怎么做才醒得过来呢？”环用被蹭得黑漆漆的手指挠着头。

理在Z区唯一的一所“学校”上学，那是某位被R区流放的老师开设的小学堂，每个学生每个月只收10铜币。那相当于是三只面包的价格，已经足够便宜。然而这个价格对于环而言并不算是个小数目，他现在每天都去Y区旁边的小作坊里帮忙运货，这个小孩子力气大，性格直率单纯，工坊主喜欢他，知道他在努力赚钱供妹妹上学之后便悄悄给他涨了工钱。但即便如此，环的工资也并不能使他们生活宽裕。他现在在长身体，运动量大饿得快，Z区几乎没有能吃的食物卖，所以环有会跟着车队去充斥着恶棍的Y区添置家用，他因为瘦小而常会被小混混盯上，运气不好的时候，刚发的工钱都会被抢走。

在以前，理每次回家都会兴冲冲地抓住环的手说在学校里学到的东西。那个姓大神的老师知识渊博，为人亲和，每天都会让理装着一肚子的新东西跑回来，环会认真地听她讲，有时候会跟着理认认字。但环总是撑不了多久，不过15分钟，他便会将脸压在书页上酣睡过去。理敲他的脑袋，但也无可奈可。这导致他至今只认得一到十，还有一些零零碎碎的奇怪词汇。

而现在，理回家的第一件事就是冲到安静沉睡的小壮身边，看他有没有醒。虽然她不说，但环从她眼睛里看到了对新家人热切的期盼，就连她生日的那天，许的愿都是“希望能获得一个新家人”。虽然她没把愿望说出来，但环敢打赌她就是这么想的。他会别扭，想着假如这仿生人醒来了，那理会不会就不要自己这个哥哥了？毕竟小壮看上去比自己高大可靠多了。但很快他就恢复过来了，环发现自己的裤腿变得短了不少，小腿已经露了一小截在布料之外，于是他马上就想通了：自己迟早会变得比小壮要高，到时候他可以当理和小壮两个人的哥哥。

Y区的东北角有一个修理电器的老爷爷，环犹豫了两天，最终还是去找了他。

“老爷子。”他踮着脚，越过脏兮兮的柜台叫那姓和田的60岁男人。

和田从放大镜后面抬起了自己豹子般的眼睛，他吹了一口自己棉絮似的胡子：“干什么，没礼貌的小子。”

“假如一个……呃，电器，上面缺了一个这个形状的东西，电线还都断掉了，应该怎么办？”环不知道小壮身上那个三棱柱似的空洞应该怎么形容，于是夸张地用肢体语言去表现，这把和田老爷子看乐了。

“什么电器上会有这样的东西，又不是仿生人身上的电池，你那电器怕是被砸穿了吧，用不了了！”

环沮丧地低下了头：“哦……”刚想离开，他脑袋里断掉的线猛地又接上了：“啊？仿生人的电池？”

和田老爷子露出了得意洋洋的笑容：“仿生人，小子，第一次听说吧？我以前在S区工作过一段时间，就在那段时间里我见到过两次……那真的是很金贵的玩意儿，就连一个小电池都得50个银币才行吧。”

“你这里有吗？”环赶紧问。

“怎么可能会有？”老爷子吹胡子瞪眼：“就算有，这里又有谁买得起？那玩意儿贵得很，也只有A区到D区的那些有钱人才用得上……再说，你有钱？”

环瞬间泄了气——他确实没有钱。也不再多说些什么，拖着工作了一天的疲惫身子回了家。小壮仍旧睡着，在深蓝色的窗帘布中间睡得安稳，脑袋旁边放着理给他的一小片面包。环看着那张苍白的睡脸莫名来气，觉得自己忙前忙后地修理他，小壮却不管不顾地在角落里偷懒……这实在是太不公平了。

理还没放学，他的纠结无处可说，于是就对睡着的小壮说。但就算他说了小壮也不会有任何反应，这让环的怒火越烧越旺，最后他叉腰对安静的男人不满地低吼：“你也说句话啊？不要一直一声不吭啊！啊真是，不爽得要命……”

“……”

又过了几分钟，在房间里踱步的环轻轻地在小壮的身边蹲了下去。他将耳朵缓缓贴向了他的胸口。那夜听到心跳声确实存在。比他的要慢很多，沉稳地，轻轻地，不停歇地撞击男人那覆盖着仿真血肉的金属胸腔。

噗通，噗通。

环莫名觉得有些安心，索性维持着这个姿势听了很久。就勉强把这个当做是小壮的回答吧。

“你肯定听得到的吧？”他的语气还是带着三分不满，剩下的七分，是他自己都想象不到的疲惫的撒娇：“不要一直装睡啊。”

50银币。环计算着自己的工资，加加减减都算不到这个数字。用这笔钱去换一个不知道能不能听懂自己的话的“家人”，这到底值不值得？环想了很久，纠结了很久，终于，他从小木柜里小心翼翼地捧出了一个沾满了灰尘的小木盒，打开来，从里面捻出一条银制的链子。那银链子上挂着一个小小的四叶草，四叶草的背面刻着一个小小的字母“Y”。那是环和理的妈妈当时嫁给他们的爸爸时从娘家带来的东西，她在病逝之前将它交给了环。她说假如需要钱的话，他可以卖掉它。但环一直舍不得，因为它是妈妈留给他们的唯一一件东西。

这天他将它拿了出来，看了很久。突然，他对它认真地说：“我发誓，等我有钱以后就去把你买回来。说到做到。”

环暗自和项链做了一个约定。

 

两天后，环争取到了一个去D区的机会，跟着车队为那位买家送去了整整十车的原木。工作结束后，偷偷溜出车队的环找到了一个当铺，他用项链在这里换到了15银币30铜币。后来他发现，其中5枚银币还掺了铜。15银币和50银币……这中间差了多少个面包？他捏着钱袋坐在路边发愁，那当铺店员的眼神让他回想起来还觉得生气。而就在他考虑是不是该去哪里再找一份工作的时候，一只钱袋突然掉在了他的面前。

面料是淡绿色的高级丝绸，上面绣着深绿色的花纹，就连束口的带子都挂着精致的小珠。环将它捡了起来，打开一看，发现里面满满当当金灿灿的一片……那居然全是金币。环恍惚了一会，四处张望了一番，在十几米开外看到了两个男人并肩而行的背影，于是他跟了上去。

他举起手中的袋子走在那个长发男人的背后：“喂！”

另外一个有着渐变色短发的男人发现了他，表情奇妙地向他看来。而另一个长发的优雅男人则像是没听见一样继续往前走。于是环又叫了一声：“喂——我说——”

“千，有人叫你呢。”穿着短款军装的短发男人笑呵呵地说了一句，军靴在石板路上一磕，停了下来：“亲爱的还真是受欢迎啊。”

那个叫做千的长发男人这才回过了头，他用指节轻抚着肩头长长的华贵披风，低头看着这个13岁的男孩，桃花眼里都是笑意：“怎么了？”

“这是你的吧？”环一把将那钱袋塞进了千的手里，然后后退了两步。

“啊，这么说的话……”男人的表情有点惊讶，他动作夸张地摸了一番口袋，然后道：“确实是我的没错。不过我和百走在一起，你怎么知道这是我的而不是他的？”

环偏过头，他也说不上来为什么，于是三分敷衍地如实回答：“直觉。”

“你挺有意思的。”桃花眼的男人笑眯眯地看着他，那笑容在D区的街道上引起了一片小小的惊呼。

“你看！那不是千公爵和百公爵吗？”

“他们怎么会到这里来？”

“完了，千大人好帅……我一定要想办法嫁给他！”

“连安妮小姐都没有成功的事，你就更别想了……”

环这才发现，这两个高大的男人似乎很有人气，连累一旁的他也成为了目光的焦点。这让环有点不舒服，所以他又后退了两步，小声说：“没事的话我就先走了……”

“等等。”那个名为百的男人，轻巧地瞬移到了环的面前，蹲下身问道：“小家伙，你叫什么名字？”

环觉得他们好奇怪，但还是老实地回答道：“环。”他下意识地隐藏了自己的姓氏。

“啊，是环君啊。”百向千使了一个眼色，然后对环说：“你知道那只袋子里装的是什么吗？”

“金币——”

“既然知道，那你为什么还要把他还给我们呢？”

“……”环觉得越来越奇怪了，“那是你们的东西啊，不还给你们的话应该拿给谁？”

百突然笑了起来，捂着肚子在石板路上笑得前仰后合。他擦着笑泪：“你还真的挺有意思的！”

“别掉以轻心哦，百。”千打开钱袋，悠悠然用手指点着里面的东西：“万一这小家伙藏起来了几枚呢，别这么容易相信别人啊。”

“我没有！”环马上生气了，顿时想冲上前去和这狐狸眼的男人打一架。

“嗯，嗯。我知道你没有。袋子的重量没变，我一掂就知道了。”恶作剧结束，千得逞地笑了起来。言罢，他从袋子里捻起了三枚金币，递到了环的手里：“给。”

“啊？为什么要给我？”环大惑不解，不敢接。

“原因有三点。”千伸出了三个手指，“一，你很诚实，是应该被奖励的好孩子。二，你很有趣。至于三嘛……因为我开心。这理由够充分吗？”

“啊……”说话间，金币已经被按进了他的手里，环觉得好像有哪里不太对，但又说不出究竟是哪里不对。于是他只能满心不是滋味地道谢：“谢谢……”

“不客气。”千揉了揉他的头发，突然问道：“环君，你有兴趣跟着我们工作吗？”

“工作？什么工作？太难的工作我可做不了。”

千暧昧一笑：“陪我们玩、游、戏。”

“……”虽然不知道千说的是什么游戏，但环本能地嗅到了危险的气息：“我觉得不行。”

“好啦，千，别逗别人了！”百来拉千的手，弯起的玫红色眼睛里除了笑意还有些别的东西，他微微压低了声音说：“我们还有别的事情要办呢。”

“也是。”于是千拍拍衣摆站起了身来，他们冲环一挥手：“那么，小小的环君。我们后会有期。”

“……哦。”环仍旧没有反应过来，用攒着金币的手向两人高大华丽的背影挥手。

 

“那孩子是Z区的人吧？”百向周围尖叫的小姐们抛投着飞吻，同时不牵动嘴角地轻声问道。

“嗯，一看就是。D区可不会有那样的穿得破破烂烂的住户。”千弯起嘴角：“所以，我们确实是后会有期。”

“我们多久去找‘那个人’？”

“现在还不行，但是应该不会太久了。月亮的秘密泄露给了诗人，我们要等，等到它慌了阵脚之后……”

 

过了好半天环才回过神来，心脏在胸腔里微微颤抖，3枚金币，相当于300枚银币……也就是说，他现在有能力买电池了！在那之后环兜兜转转找了好几条街，终于找到了一家卖仿生人部件的商店。商店很恢弘，没有人主动过来引他，所以他又寻了好久才找到前台，差一点就被当作乞丐丢出店铺了。后来，他花费了好长的一段时间才让前台那位微笑完美却眼神冰冷的大姐姐明白了他的所需。电池不是50银币，而是2金币50银币，当他将那金币递上柜台的时候，收银员看他的眼神充满了怀疑。但环现在并不想在意这些，他的目光紧张地盯住转身取货的服务员小姐，最后，一个三棱柱形状的金属块被交到了他的手中。

它很沉，冰凉的金属框架之间充盈着饱满的蓝光。

拿到电池后，他赶紧跑去自己当掉母亲项链的那家当铺，一问之下得知那项链已经被售出，如今已不知去向。店主明明说会为自己保留两个月的，他没有遵守自己的诺言。

环在路边又坐了很久，车队的人费了好大力气才找到了他，他们教训他说，假如环再乱跑，他们以后说什么都不会再带他来其他区了。环低着头，没有回答。天幕染上了夜的黑色，他像托着一个新生儿一般，小心翼翼地将那电池捧回了家。


End file.
